Countless
by BatsuGames
Summary: [Inside/Universe] - [Based on a review for my other story Inside, including the main female character. OneShot.] Again, Gary had damn well set Ivy Montgomery up and this time she's had enough. It's Jimmy that's the first to see her, aiming to leave again. [My take at trying for JimmyxIvy and still ending up GaryxIvy. See inside for details.]


**A/N: LaRS reporting for duty! :D**

**So a little back story here. **

**This Original Character is from Inside, my other story, so to new readers, check it out! To the old ones, you know what my darling martial artist is like and thank you for giving this a little ready-throughy. You even get a few looks into the future - teasers! Yay! But only a couple chappies ahead of Chapter 39. So to those perhaps reading after... uh... maybe 42 or 43... it's just a little additional.**

**OKAY! So I was given a Guest review asking about perhaps one time pairing Jimmy up with Ivy. I _really_ liked the idea considering I was writing a threesome with Gary and Pete with Ivy and figured giving Jimmy a go because I do like this version of him compared to the other moody one's I've read of him on this beloved site... This was my attempt... until I realised I actually can't put _this_ version of Ivy with anyone but Gary. **

**In my head it just doesn't work and I Writer-Block. Bad.**

**Now I _can_ use Ivy with any of the characters I see as viable as a pairing... but not with the flow of Inside. A new Bully story with Ivy, hell yeah! I've done a few that aren't good enough to show case as they're about twenty k in length and then inspiration goes with no real ending or plot to them, but it's only for a new Ivy not from some dimension where Bully is a game.**

**This was a shot I did at JimmyxIvy that still ended up IvyxGary. Eh. **

**T - for description, language and very vague lime.**

* * *

.C.

* * *

"How many times? How many times do I fucking tell you?!" Ivy shouted at him, utterly pissed off with him, lightning blue eyes furious.

Gary grit his teeth at his fiancée, eyes flashing dangerously. "It was part of the plan for me to have you there as bait. The Roses wanted you, the Wolves wanted a partnership-"

"I don't give a fuck! You tell me what's happening, you utter fucking prick! I'm your fighter, not your freaking bait!" Her anger was unbelievably high right now. She'd never been so angry with him because he knew – _he knew! _– not to do this to them. She'd told him time and time again that they weren't merely pawns for him to use. "I'm done. _Done._"

"What? You're not-"

Ivy wrenched the necklace off, stared him dead on and dropped it, ring clinking on the ground as the slither of metal tumbled after it. "I'm throwing it away, just like I warned you I would with _us_ if you fucked me over again." She shoved her hands in her pocket, turned away as her stomach dropped, feeling the agony of leaving him worsen with each step.

Gary didn't stop her, staring down at the green and orange precious gem ring in stilled shock.

She'd never… She couldn't leave him.

Damnit, he _needed_ her.

Didn't her relocation to Spain and his reaction tell her anything?

He bent down to pick the chain up with his left hand, once again stopping as he watched it shake in fear. He lifted himself up as he felt his body quake, feeling like he was going through withdrawals. The glint of his ring caught his eye, the physical promise of his need for her. He bent down once more and picked it up, took his ring off and put it on the necklace and held it against his heart. They were both already warm from their body heat.

Their rings.

Their body heat.

Them.

His lips thinned.

"Shit." He ran out of the room of the penthouse, only to hear the elevator ding closed, with Ivy Montgomery in it.

* * *

.C.

* * *

Ivy went into her home where Jimmy was lounging of the sofa playing some video game.

"Hey Sifu." He said, barely paying attention to his martial arts teacher, too wrapped up in Tekken.

"Jimmy. I'm done. I'm leaving Gary."

He dropped his controlled down and stared in disbelief. "Wha… What? How? Why?"

"I gave him his ring back. He set me up again like he did with us two to figure out our strengths and capabilities. I'm going away for a bit. I need to…" She struggled with an answer. "I don't know! I'm so pissed off! I only just got out of that one alive!" She stormed off, with Jimmy's hazel eyes following her worriedly.

He got up, chasing after the woman's stiff, angry form storming away. "Ivy, you're really going? What about the Jaguars? You're our co-leader!" His voice had become steadily worse.

"Like I've ever made any executive decisions, Jimmy. Maybe that's the damn problem, but whatever." Ivy threw some clothes in a bag, as well as some money and ID. His hand grabbed her wrist and she gave him a patient look. "Yes?"

"J-Just…"

Ivy sighed in aggravation and shifted away, but he pulled her up against him. "Damnit, Jimmy-"

"Okay, so you broke up with Gary." Then he paused, trying to process that. "You're single." And she felt good against him. Always had. He mentally slapped himself. "But… You can't just _leave_."

"Of course I can." She moved out of his grasp as she heard the door downstairs go and then swift feet coming up the stairs. "Well, well."

Gary burst in at that moment, frown replacing what she couldn't believe to be fear. "Don't go."

Ivy merely stared at him, anger bubbling up once more before turning her back on him. "Fuck off, Gary. I don't want a man who sets me up all the time and thinks of my life as disposable. I've had enough of you." She zipped her backpack up and slung it over her shoulder.

"It's not like that."

Jimmy looked from one to the other, feeling unsure as what to do right now, because he felt like he had to do something. Simply put, they were the Jaguars. This couple was what kept them all alive, together and happy. The happiness and ambition of them was the lifeblood of the Jaguars. The two of them not being together was weird.

Unnatural.

"Well, guess what it's like?" Ivy grabbed Jimmy by the shirt and tugged him down viciously, slanting her lips against his forcefully and shifting up against him before parting a few seconds later. "That. Jimmy, are you with Mandy?"

"Not yet." He said warily, lips tingling as he eyed the snarling male who had suddenly clenched his fists. "Why?"

"Then she wouldn't oppose to you do anything with me? She'd have no reason to because she's yet to decide on you?"

"Uh…"

Ivy stared dead on at Gary as she said, "Have sex with me, Jimmy."

"What?!"

Gary snapped his head to Jimmy, stepping forward menacingly. "_Don't you fucking touch her, Hopkins!_"

Ivy scoffed. "You don't seem to realise this is my life and my choices, Smith. There's nothing you can do about it, seeing as you dug your own grave." She picked up Jimmy's hand who, while wanting to tug his hand back, didn't really care for Gary's actions. He suddenly completely didn't want to when she ran his unresisting hand down her cheek and neck, over her collarbone and over her chest, for once wearing a bra. Her thumb and finger controlled his thumb, and it rubbed over her erect nipple and quite instantly, downstairs started to stir to life.

"Ivy." He said lowly. "I know you're using me and that's fine… but…"

"Did you know the hands of a Wing Chun master are quite dextrous in more ways than one, Jimmy?" Her hand travelled up his thigh and tucked under his shirt, feeling the muscles tense under her touch. She ran spirals over his defined six pack and then slithered her hand into his jeans belt line, swiftly undoing his button and zip.

Gary slashed forward, grabbing her arm and tugging her close. "You're_ mine_, Montgomery." Gary bit out through gritted teeth.

"I gave you up." Her hand travelled down Jimmy's abs to trail a hand over his growing length. "I want Jimmy."

Content to watch them, he simply enjoyed the attention paid to him by the striking Ivy, who was as powerful as she was sexual. His hand trailed down her stomach to go under her skirt and cup her, fingers fiddling to find her special button and grinning when he found it and she sucked in a reactionary breath. He dodged the kick by Gary, sidestepping behind Ivy and tugging her closer by the hand holding her down there.

Gary didn't share but the look of pleasure on Ivy's face instinctively made him want her, his body remembering why it'd go that way. His mind, however, didn't like that it was because of Jimmy she was like this and he tugged her close. "I can't let you go. If you leave I go insane. You touching him makes me go insane."

"At least you're still alive to feel it."

"Then I won't do anything without you knowing it."

"I don't need everything you fool. But give me this one thing in return." She grabbed Jimmy's hand and pulled it away from her womanhood, kissing his palm. "If you ever want me back. You fear me leaving and taking up with another man, so your punishment is to share me with another man." She was jerked forward by Gary, who slung an arm around her waist and held her wrist by her head.

Gary looked at her seriously and suddenly the atmosphere changed. "Is that what you want? Another man?"

"I wanted a man that won't throw me to the dogs."

"I won't."

"You've already proven that's a lie." Jimmy added on, suddenly thinking that a threesome would be damn good. "Why shouldn't she have some fun?"

Gary snapped his eyes to him. "You're not taking her. You won't be inside her."

"If I want a damn threesome-" Ivy began heatedly.

"I'm not having another man _fuck_ you. It's enough he's touched there." Gary snarled, sneering at Hopkins before turning pinning eyes on her. "If you must have him join in…" He struggled with the next bit. "Then he will be inside me while I have you as mine once again."

Ivy jerked her head up at that, eyes widened. "What? You'd actually…?"

"I cannot accept any man but me with you Ivy. Or in you. If you must have a man touch you and lick your pussy this one time…" He tightened his hold on her wrist, glowering fiercely at Jimmy, wanting to break his jaw. "Then this **one time** fine… but anything more I can't have. Any man that tries will have a bullet between their eyes. Only I get to be in you. I need you. You have to be mine. You should be my wife. There is no Gary without Ivy now. Do you understand this? I _don't want this_ but you do and I will do what it takes to keep you happy."

Jimmy's excitement waned. He couldn't do this to them. His inclusion would forever change them into something neither would like. He sighed loudly, giving Ivy a kiss on the cheek. "He loves you, girl. Either bail out or forgive him. Let's not fuck up your relationship should you do this."

Ivy watched him leave, mulling over his insight as Gary dipped his head down and rested his forehead on her shoulder, breathing her in. His arms would around her sensually, feeling her body as his furious heartbeat calmed down. One hand buried itself in her hair while the other tucked around her tightly, locking her against him. That'd been a wakeup call for Gary. The thought of her in another mans' arms, touching him sexually, was far diminished compared to the actual sight of her touching another man with intent to bed him.

"I won't."

"Why? Like I said, you've already proven you won't-"

"That. I can't." He cut himself off, tightening his arms as much her could. "_I won't._"

"Why… inside _you_ though? I thought you wanted nothing to do with anal? Why…?"

Gary kissed up her neck before stopping at her ear and simply leant his cheek against hers, staring at the bed as he took in the smell of shampoo and sweat and gunpowder. "They used to give me all sorts of medication at Volts. My mother didn't care, signing anything so she could have me out and in her home." He sneered at that and then began unloading onto her. "Some of which was oral, some injections – the one I hated the most was the suppository form one. I wouldn't take it one time, so they dosed me up and forced me to take it. They didn't do anything perverse other than that but since then anything to do with that has thrown me off."

"So that's why-"

"I don't want anything to do with me making you come from any hole but your tasty pussy." He kissed under her ear.

She was unable to help the shiver. "Then why say he couldn't to me?"

"Jimmy won't be entering what will one day be giving me my progeny and what I enjoy so much. Since I do consider you my mental support, nor will he touch your other hole either." Gary said decisively. "I don't want any man near you like that again, or ever, so if I have to, then it's a pain in the ass I have to deal with."

Ivy couldn't help but snort at the poor joke, her humour shrinking her anger easily.

Gary roved his eyes around the house. Maybe they could go away for a little bit. He could leave the business aspect in Petey's and their main accountants' hands and the gang side could be on Jimmy and his damned grandfather. One week. For them. Anywhere.

He shifted his head back to look at her. "Where's the next country you want to visit?"

Ivy stared at him in bewilderment before looking at the ceiling. "Uhm… Somewhere hot would be nice. Somewhere closer than Europe. Miami? I think that's where I'd have chosen to go until you barged in."

"We'll go Miami, then." He flipped his cell phone out, dialling a number.

"…Eh?"

He ignored her, already on the phone. "Get me two business tickets to Miami and book me a suite in the best hotel Miami has to offer."

"I-"

He shut her up by kissing her.

* * *

.C.

* * *

**So whatcha think?**

**If you would like a IvyxWhoever shot... Drop me a review or PM. I'd be interested to see what people would like.**

**LaRS x**


End file.
